


Comeuppance

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Light Asphyxiation, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, S&M elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has been bad. Chris and Ross punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyathestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyathestrange/gifts).



> After that last stream I thought Alex needed to be put back in his place.  
> For the 100 Kinks challenge. Prompt: Humiliation.

“We had a deal, Alex.” Chris’ voice makes Alex’s eyes blink open, still a bit bleary from sleep. He looks up to see Chris standing over him, lips set into a frown. Alex makes to raise his arms but he can barely feel them. How long had his hands been tied behind his back? “You agreed to say nothing.”

Alex grits his teeth. He knows exactly what Chris is talking about and it’s ridiculous. “I just got carried away, all right?”

Chris sighs and leans down closer. Alex wants to kick out his legs but they are folded underneath him, ankles bound together.

“You know what happens when you break a contract,” Chris says lowly. He straightens back up and stares at Alex. He crosses his arms.

Now that he’s awake, Alex is really starting to feel the soreness in his body. He shouldn’t have drank so much last night. He slept like a rock and now here he was, on the hardwood floor of his bedroom, slumped against the wall and tied up.

“I don’t remember signing any contract,” Alex tries. He glares at Chris but the man shakes his head.

“That’s because it was a verbal contract. We _all_ agreed not to take it as far as you did on Tuesday.”

Alex snorts a laugh. “Mate, I didn’t even _do_ anything. I pussed out. Let’s just forget about it-”

The door to his room opens, cutting Alex off. Ross steps in and walks over to stand next to Chris. Alex thinks that they look just like two parents who have found out their son has disobeyed them. He can’t suppress the small smile that flicks over his face.

He realizes too late that it’s a mistake.

Ross crouches until he’s eye level with Alex. The sound of the slap registers before the pain. Alex feels the slow heat spread across his cheek. It hadn’t been that hard of a hit, but it had been enough to force his head sideways. He turns it back and furrows his eyebrows.

“What the fuck-”

Ross’ hand connects with the other side this time. Alex is momentarily caught off guard before rage blooms within him. He tries to stand up, knees pushing into the floor and his back against the wall.

Chris digs a sneaker clad foot into his crotch and Alex is forced to be still. Chris pushes down harder and Alex bites his bottom lip, slowly allowing himself to return to his previous position. Chris’ foot doesn’t move. Alex flicks his eyes from Ross to Chris. He opens his mouth.

“You sure you want to dig yourself deeper?” Chris asks. He presses his heel firmly and gives it a twist.

Alex feels his throat tighten, not entirely out of anger. He swallows, jaw twitching from how hard he clenches his teeth together. He doesn’t look away from Chris’ eyes, intent on winning the staring contest.

“Move him to the bed,” Chris says to Ross after a moment and takes his foot away.

Ross slips an arm around Alex’s and pulls him up. Alex flexes his leg muscles, the tingling starting. Ross pulls him along and pushes him face down onto his bed. Alex is almost thankful for the release of pressure off his legs before he’s moved further until his knees are once again on the floor. He’s bent over the bed, and Alex tries to look over his shoulder.

Chris threads his fingers into Alex’s hair and pulls. Alex hisses at the strain on his neck.

“I’m sure you’re going to like this. I don’t know if we can even call it punishment.” Chris lets Alex’s hair go. He grabs onto the waistband of Alex’s sleep pants and brings them down. Alex feels them bunch at his knees.

Alex lets his forehead rest against the mattress. He closes his eyes, a blush adding to the redness of his face.

A hand, he can’t tell whose, skims over the swell of his ass, the touch making him shiver. 

“Ross, would you like to start?”

“I’d love to.” Alex can hear the smirk in his voice.

The room goes silent. Alex holds his breath, knowing what’s coming. His body is tense but he can’t relax. The thought of being spanked sends equal amounts of shame and arousal throughout him. The seconds pass one after another and it winds Alex tighter. He wants to say something, to turn his head and spit insults at the two people behind him. Alex clenches his fists.

The first hit jolts his entire body. Alex can’t stop the surprised sound that slips from his lips. The next whack is much harder and on the same spot. Alex bites his tongue, refusing to let any more noises out. The right side of his ass stings. He’s sure the skin is as bright as his face.

“Come on, Ross. This is supposed to be a punishment,” Chris says.

There’s a pause and Alex waits, wondering if one of them is going to bring out a whip or something of the like. But instead it’s much worse. Ross spits onto his unmolested ass cheek. Alex twists his upper body, fury setting his skin into goosebumps.

“I can’t _believe_ you just _spat_ on my ass,” Alex bites out.

Then Chris is next to him, and before he can say more a hand slides around his neck. Chris squeezes firmly at the sides, restricting his airflow for a few seconds before the grip is loosened.

“Are you sure you want to keep talking?” Chris asks darkly. He raises an eyebrow, waiting.

Alex considers how vulnerable he is. It’s intimidating, having Chris’ hand at his throat, but he also feels lust pool low in his stomach and he wants to kick himself for it. He keeps his mouth shut and lowers his eyes. Chris removes his hand.

The slap to his now wet cheek brings Alex’s spinning thoughts to a momentary halt. Another comes down, slightly lower. Chris adjusts himself, sitting with his legs crossed, his knees pressed along Alex’s arm.

Ross starts up an even beat of spanking, the spots he hits seemingly completely random. Alex flinches when he feels Chris put a hand on his back. The shirt he has on is an old ratty Beatles one a size too big and filled with holes. Chris finds one of these and slips his fingers through it. Alex shivers at the press of nails into his skin.

And then the sound of ripping joins the slap of flesh and it takes all of Alex’s willpower not to lash out or yell.

Chris tears the fabric down the middle. After the bottom half is free he pulls the two sides apart up to the collar. The material is soft, but it’s thicker there. It takes Chris some work before it’s halved completely. The sleeves come apart much easier. Chris gathers the pieces of cloth.

Alex watches out of the corner of his eye as Chris goes through the different strips. He hardly notices when Ross stops smacking his ass. He’s practically gone numb, just a dull thud of heat that pulses in time to his heartbeat.

Chris meets his gaze and Alex quickly looks away. He can’t stop the words he mumbles.

“What did you say?” Chris asks, pushing at Alex’s shoulder. “Ross, move him up.”

Ross lifts Alex by his thighs and slides him along the bed until only his feet hang off the edge. Chris pushes at him once again and Alex is forced onto his back. The blanket beneath him scratches at his sore ass and sends a flare of pain up his spine.

“Now, what did you say?” Chris repeats.

Alex knows he can’t get out of it, but tries anyway. “I didn’t say anything.”

Chris stays quiet, just nods at Ross and the man leans over Alex. There’s the expectation of another hit to the face, but that’s not what comes. Ross runs his hands up Alex’s now bare chest. He flicks at Alex’s nipples and then pinches them roughly.

“ _Shit!_ You know how sensitive-”

“What did you say?” Chris interrupts, voice much more demanding than before.

Alex tries not to think about the pain blazing across his chest. “Christ, fine. I said you didn’t have to ruin my shirt.”

As soon as the words are out, Chris shoves a wad of the fabric into his mouth. Alex instinctively tries to push it out with his tongue but Chris holds a hand over it. Alex feels his saliva soak into it and he bites down, knowing he can’t do much else.

Chris removes his hand. “I had to ruin it. This is _punishment_.”

Alex wants to laugh at that. He has to settle for glaring instead.

Ross eases up on the pinching. A wave of relief washes over Alex’s burning body. He finally notices that he’s half-hard. Alex stares at the ceiling, a mix of disgust and desire coiling through him. When he looks back over at Chris, the man has a bottle of lube in his hand.

“Do you want it?” Chris asks, and his voice is different from before. It’s gentler, not holding the same maliciousness his earlier words carried. Alex fixes his eyes on the bottle until they lose focus. Chris reaches over and removes the makeshift gag from his mouth. “Yes or no. You have to say one.”

Alex has a brief internal debate. He licks at his dry lips.

“Yes,” he says.

Chris stuffs the cloth back into his mouth and Alex closes his eyes, taking a long breath in through his nose. He hears the snap of the bottle’s cap, feels his legs being raised and pushed forward as his body is moved back to the edge of the bed. The pants around his ankles might get in the way and he prays that Chris won’t destroy those as well.

There are wet fingers pressing at his entrance, being more careful than Alex thought they would. But they don’t spend much time inside him. Alex feels the familiar pressure of a cock sliding between his ass cheeks. When Ross’ hips meet his abused skin Alex is thankful for the fabric in his mouth because it muffles his groan. He blinks his eyes open, surprised at the tears gathering in the corners. Chris is still next to him.

“How is he?” Chris asks, almost sounding bored.

“Really fucking tight,” Ross huffs. He pulls back before slowing sinking in again. “I can barely move with his legs together like this.”

Alex watches Chris as he appears to think about something. He looks down at Alex.

“If you promise not to do anything stupid, I’ll untie your hands.”

If Alex could grin he would. He nods his head, putting on the most innocent eyes he can with a piece of fabric in his mouth. Chris reaches underneath him and pulls at the cord holding his wrists together. They come free easily. Alex moves them to the side, his shoulders finally able to relax.

Chris gives a satisfied smirk and it sets Alex off. He reaches out clumsily and grabs onto the front of Chris’ shirt. He pulls the man down roughly, their foreheads smacking into each other.

Alex makes the mistake of underestimating Chris’ reflexes and strength. The moment after their heads collide Chris grabs Alex’s hands and removes them from his shirt. The room spins as Alex is rolled once again onto his stomach. Ross stumbles backward, dropping Alex’s legs. Chris holds tight to Alex’s wrists and settles his weight onto Alex’s lower back, a knee digging into his spine.

Chris bends low, mouth right next to Alex’s ear. “Wrong move.” He sits back up. “Ross, don’t go easy on him,” he says.

Ross pushes himself in. Alex is prepared for the stretch but not for the force of Ross’ drives. They move his body back and forth with each thrust, and if Chris wasn’t pining him down then he’s sure he would be sliding across the bed. The stinging of his ass flares up again as Ross’ hips make repeated contact with it. He can hardly breathe, but that only makes the pleasure rise. The even slide of Ross inside him has Alex moaning against the now soaked fabric.

“Where should I…” Ross begins between pants.

“Wherever you want,” Chris answers. “You _could_ make him lick it off the floor.”

Ross lets out a startled laugh. “That’s a little much, don’t you think?”

“Probably. We can save that for another time.”

Alex feels Ross’ thrusts become more erratic. It doesn’t take him long before he’s stilling. Alex knows that Ross doesn't pull out to finish and the thought of it makes him both enraged and more turned on. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to calm himself.

Ross removes himself and picks up Alex’s legs. His ankles are finally untied and Alex almost lets himself attempt a kick. But he remains motionless, not sure what Chris would do to him. A small part of him wants to try just to see what would happen, but the thought falls away as Chris lifts off his back and releases his wrists.

Alex opens his eyes and immediately rips the cloth from his mouth. He sits up shakily and turns just in time to see Ross and Chris at the door.

Chris smiles happily. “We hope you learned your lesson, Alex. We’d love to stay and help you clean up, but there are videos to be edited.”

Ross gives a wave and the two leave his room, shutting the door behind themselves.

Alex leans back against his pillows and lets out a frustrated sigh. He doesn’t like to admit defeat so easily but he supposes just this once is all right.

“Dammit,” Alex says, and grabs his cock.  

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything like this before pls be gentle with me


End file.
